Jazui Infinitum
Background Taiko'zen (Jazunae), more commonly referred to as The Original True Aetherian or the Incarnation of True Deity he was the primordial being that is responsible for the long line of Maximus's that came after. He is the creator of the lands of Elements and the strongest of all deity alike, his descendants or avatar creation being the Demigods whom dwell on the sacred lands. As well as having a multitude of others whom have inherited small aspects of his power. Taiko'zen (Jazunae) was the most powerful Aetherian to have ever lived and is subsequently one of the single mightiest beings in all of creation, possessing a unique omnipotence level which is considered completely unrelated to the 7 other more generic one's. It's native energy that allows it to perform incredible feats of divinity, having ultimate godhood power at its disposal, it is powerful enough to easily crush a being as powerful as The Creator Maximus without displaying any effort at all in the process. History Jazunae was born from the essence of a Godly Dragon called the Lyra Dragon. The baby had some form of tattoo on his right arm to symbolize something, but the dragon could not figure out what it was. But all he could tell was that if will become a great help in the future for him. The Dragon saw something special inside him and decided to take care of him until it was time for to start his journey as something great, something impossible, something memorable... A god. He grew up knowing Tai-Chi, practicing it like it was a part of him even though the Lyra Dragon did not teach him physically because he was too big, but he did train him mentally, and spiritually to bring out his true self. Later on when he was 12 he learned how to fly and practice to learn how to control his strength by using planets as a punching bag, decreasing the planets form in less than 2 minutes. Six years later, on his birthday he became 18 and he had finally learned how to control his powers and learned all types of mixed martial arts to finally go up against the final test. To fight against the only person, he could love in this world. The Lyra Dragon. He was like a grandfather to Jazunae who cared for him, trained him and loved him. He didn't want to fight him because of his kind heart, will and soul. But then the Dragon had to force him to fight. Jazunae quickly dodged the dragons rush attack and leaped on top of a mountain standing there refusing to attack. In the end it was a Devine clash between the two and extreme effort, Jazunae won by killing his grandfather. But in tears he resurrected him with his kind hearted powers. The dragon looked at Jazunae, picked him up and burned in with spiritual flames and cause him to have something unlockable inside him making him feel different. The Lyra Dragon told him that you have passed the test and most importantly, blessed him with love, thanking him for everything. After his grandfather had left him alone with a blessing he had now decided to start his journey as a warrior and to protect the universe and defeat evil that surrounds it. Appearance He appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Eximus's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. Jazunae has red spiky hair, green eyes, two black markings on his cheeks, a musclular and slightly buff appearance, a long dark tiger skinned scarf with a sleeveless jacket, two black metal wrist bands and metal rings on his muscles, a red sash around his waist with a metal Japanese dragon logo on it, white baggy pants, and black ninja sandals. Personality Taiko'zen (Jazunae) being very serious and more aggressive than his future timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Raiza is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Taiko'zen (Jazunae) to forget about becoming a transformation until he knows he is ready. He also is incredibly close to his two little brothers thinking of them more than family because he loves them more than anything. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to his brothers by stating that he remembers back to how the Pandora killed his friends when transforming into his absolution. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a researcher, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, He presumably never went to the divine fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the Pandora, making him a complete warrior instead of that. Jazunae is a kind person who loves to eat food, loves to travel and explore new worlds, friendly, sometimes childish, loves a challenge, sometimes shy in front of girls who flirt with him, and protects the world from evil. He also feels that he shouldn't exist because whatever he comes into contact with is destroyed. Equipment Dandy Whisk Earrings of Wisdom A giant summoning scroll Jazunae later finds out that there is a hidden sword inside his arm within the marking of the tattoo that he has to summon which could contain over a thousand tyes of swords with different types of abilities, forms, and uses. Relationships Skills * Crimson Blaze – A natural energy wave of divinity shot that delivers out of his body to his opponent following them until it reaches its target. If it was being enterupted it would faze right through the object continuously moving towards the target. He then ignites energy from all his limbs and does a continous combo of a varation of kicks with punches. * Earth Blowout '''- A counterattack used by Jazunae where he absorbs energy blast from the opponent and fires 2 large energy spheres to obliterate the enemy or in other cases to destroy solar systems. * '''Ambush Shower - A counterattack used by Jazunae where he moves quickly showing a multiple amounts of afterimages and gets behind the opponent to deliver a devistating kick to his chin from the side. * Divinity Blaster - A black and purple colored energy blast that is shot from his finger tip or even out his mouth. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father the Lyra Dragon. Jazunae uses the Divinty Cannon at any unknown power capable of destroying multiple planets in different universes and more depending on his state of mind, and will. * Groovy Torrent - Having Ultimate Divinity as one of his power sources, he has every energy type there is and can combine them at will. He flows out ki and mantra just by dancing and surrounding the ememy with clones creating a energy dome from all over their body while it's desentagrating the opponent into small particles of nothingness. * Native Impression - Raiza counterattacks right after dodging the opponent's attack. He strikes a fighting pose as he charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up past the opponent and flies back to roundhouse and punch them away. Next, he grabs the opponent by their ankle as he flies downward to slam them into the ground. Finally, Raiza backflips away as he fires a powerful Divinity Barrage at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Omnimortality - He uses a form of this by resurrecting himself everytime he dies to come back stronger. * Jazunae has incacuable speed, so incredible when he's on the ground his image to others would like like he disappered, sometimes from a far sometimes would look like a meteor traveling at a high speed. As soon as he would make contact the dust from the ground would pick after his speed. Without trying his presence could disintergrate the ground which each step he takes as he walks and floats in the air in a star dust like texture. He can also generate a shield of oxygen to breathe underwater and in space. Freely he can shoot supernovas from his mouth causing insane amounts of destruction. He can engulf extra limbs when in battle having the upperhand against other opponents *'Sage Impact' -This technique is used when he punches and the natural energy that surrounds him gives out a devistating punch, even if he misses the natural energy knocks the opponent out 2x as harder, and the energy is naked to the eyes of any person. *'Bursting Blast Hellzone Fist'- Jazunae uses this technique that unleashes a 50,000 energy spheres that surrounds the back of him waiting for him to command them to go towards the opponent depending on his hatred he could command them to destroy the opponent in Seconds. But he then bursts out his energy with his visible aura that's looks like a rainbow and unleashes a consecutive punches with the use of his natural energy knocking him out multiple times at a 13 foot range while the energy spheres behind him comes in front of him with combos to increase damage 10 fold. After that with the finale punch that automatically forces him through the opponent with an explosion right after with his body still intact for a few seconds then degrading his entire body into a sandy, dusty type substance that flows out through space wondering into the darkness. *'Cleansing of the spirit flash'- This is a sacred ninja move that takes the energy that surrounds you and combines it into one little form of a ball depending on how much energy it takes and once it's complete it can pull the opponent towards it and consume the opponent obliterating him/her from the inside out slowly and painfully if Jazunae wishes it to or unleashes it's power from the palm of your hand realeasing it unto the opponents sucking the opponent inside destroying him/her the same way or even using the energy to absorb it and use it as your own strength to boosten your power on a fanaminal level. *'Universal Destrustion'-Jazunae is able to tear open a invisible rift gate that lets him teleport and shows a wavy area during the teleportation process which also makes him invincible to anything during it. He then appears into the air turning the whole universe upside down and everything is still then Jazunae unleashes his most unbelievable power of earth obliterating ki blasts and a rapid and constant rate which can also tear apart stars and Suns. *'Big Bang Finger Blitz'-This is one of Jazunae's laziest techniques which shoots an electrical type ki blasts from his fingers bursting rapidly at a certain amount at a time although it does an incredible amount of damage that can circle around the universe for years. Jazunae is strong enough to throw single punch or kick of air to deflect people's attacks that smashes mutiple planets. Using his own willpower and nothing else he can create planets with complete life on it. He is able to reverse gravity and control parts of the universe with his own willpower as well. The armor on his his body gives him divine durability meaning withstand force and not be able to be taken down. He can mess with the flow of time and space using it as his own spirtual power strong enough to par with anything he goes up against. He possesses a limitless amount of strength being able to lift up everything when he is mad. Jazunae was able to lift a endless force of space and not struggle at all because of his determination of saving the innocent. He is immune to magic but on the other hand dark magic will depelete power. Later on the sereis he is taught how to withstand dark magic. He can infuse demon ice and holy fire to shoot from his mouth. He can also spit out lightning. For his first transformation he engulfs claws from his fingers making be able to retract and slice up his opponents. He shoot projectiles of bone from his claws at his opponents. Affinity Wisdom - He is a deep understanding and has realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine. He uses a epitome of wisdom in this universe and beyond. Being born with this ability and having it from being granted this ability through a higher being who is his father. is responsible for bringing the force of absolute wisdom to existence and effective metaphorically. The wisdom that is gifted to others made civilizations thrive and make wise and correct decisions in any given situation. He is the embodiment of knowledge and wisdom and have extensive knowledge of everything. He has awareness of the past, present and future, including all possible and impossible variations. Peace - He has the power to influence all forms of peace, including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved. Raiza can end all conflicts, including fist fights, gunfights, mass riots, and war. Raiza can create world peace and end all hatred and aggression toward others, effectively making conflict and war "extinct". He can induce, erase and become empowered by war and peace at once. He can cause world peace or a world war, pitting everyone on the planet against each other. He can sense the rage and aggression in others and is able to induce peace and calm in them, deflecting the rage away. He has the ability to spread their peaceful influence over a wide range of individuals depending on their mastery of the power. Raiza is empowered by all forms of peace or absence of external and internal conflict, within their mind, body and spirit. As Raiza is a Great prophet and Master Warrior he is able to achieve and draw strength from internal along with external peace entering in a state of great wisdom and tranquility. He has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making him able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of his abilities. Death and Life - Everytime Jazunae dies he becomes stronger and has a 4 out of 10 chance getting a new power. He also gets even powerful from his friends and people that gives up there spiritual energy, and when he gets hit with a type of negative or positive energy wave he can turn it into his own energy and gets even more stronger. IQ Raiza is very stragetic and smart with his plans he has the ability of Artificial Intelligence(A.I.) to form a synergistic unit to ensure the survival of the two or to infiltrate an enemy's embodiment systems. He learned much about the world, individual people in it, and different abilities from throughout history. As such, it is difficult to surprise him in combat because he already knows tactics deity from certain universes are likely to use, what weaknesses to take advantage of in different opponents, and how to counter most attacks. On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, he calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralizing it. His insight enables him to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage. If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. Transformations Pheonix Absolution Taiko'zen unleashes the natural energy within his body releasing the force of a Dragon God. He is physically one with the universe itself, having full comprehension of all its whereabouts. In this form his power and intellect are raised to the roof. A entity of a dragon surrounds him possibly to become almost untouchable and be granted the abilities of the Dragon itself. The aura of the entity may also gives him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability that tend to slowly increase as he takes hits from his opponents. In this form Taiko'zen combines his physical energy with his spirtual energy creating the ultimate mixure of power. His power is unspeakable, he exceeds the natural mental limit of mind itself. He controls the wheel of life with one grasp of thought he can destroy mutiple planets with a stare. He cyles life and death meaning he can reage his opponents and decides there conscequence. He is the form of Yin and Yang combined, both polar opposites into one massive power outlet. Depending on Jazunae's mood his aura can quake such as a volcano, if you come in contact with it the aura will explode degrading your tissues and melting the bones of the opponent. His abilities are almost non-existent, he has reached his awakened state. He posses the ability to freely manipulate space and can teleport or tear rifts in reality. He has total mastery of spatial manipulation and could even flip the universe upside down. Ultimate Ascent Brawling Method Raiza is more of a street brawler using unknown and never seen techniques that will always trick someone in the progress. He will always get the upperhand as he changes his forms of style and energy type manipulating his opponent. Raiza is quite skilled with wrestling, boxing and martial arts able to adapt by any means necessary. He thinks of himself as using melee-based combat over weaponry, primarily utilizing his fists as weapons with the aid of bracers, he usually dodges an attack and appear behind the enemy for immediate counterattacking over until he defeats them putting all his enemies down at ease. Jazunae is more of the defensive apporach. He likes to study others people movements and copy them to use them as their weaknesses, so he thinks. He also likes to fight with his blade duing battle to slice through past events in time to counterattacks his enemies attacks. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Aetheria Tribe